


Eternity

by Missy



Category: Bad Girl - Madonna (Music Video)
Genre: Afterlife, Conversations, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: In the afterward there's plenty of time to talk.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“So this is my eternity.”

He gave her a little cocksure smile. “I had a feeling you’d be like this. Feisty. You’re gonna go far with that attitude.” He took a puff off of his cigar and handed it over to her. She took a drag and handed it back, without asking him how angels were able to do so.

They were settled on the edge of a billboard, their legs dangling out into the black space of eternity. He’d told her he needed to talk, to prepare her for the future, and she was listening numbly, trying to take it all in.

She was dead. But she could feel everything.

“How long were you watching me?” she wondered. “How many years?”

“For a long time. Long enough,” he said. “I don’t want you to feel sore about it. It’s something you’re going to have to do.”

“Why didn’t you stop it?” she asked.

“Because you have free will. And you exercised it like a champ,” he said. The next girl we’re taking care of - we’ll have to do the same thing. We can go so far, but in the end.

She drew her coat closer to her breast. “I didn’t think I’d still be cold.”

“I know. You’re never really ready for it when it happens.”

She took his hand. “Will you let me know if I fuck up?”

“Yeah. Someday you’ll have to do it by yourself. But for now – we’ve got a long time. I’m…sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“No,” she said. “I kept pushing myself…I should have known…”

“No one knows,” he said. 

“Will I understand? When I have to help the next person?”  
“No. We try to stop them from making the mistakes we did,” he said. “But you can’t fight destiny or city hall.”

“Fate,” she said.

“Destiny,” he echoed. “Come on, kid. Let me show you around.”

When he stubbed out the cigar against the frame of the billboard, it turned into a beautiful multi-colored leaf and floated in a different direction – but onward, just as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this treat! You've left some of the best comments on my exchange fics, and In appreciation I thought I'd make you a tiny thing.


End file.
